


Cowboy Take Me Away

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes I can't decide if you’re a jerk, a bastard, or a sweetheart.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a conversation with both [](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/profile)[**citymusings**](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/) and [](http://aspenlit.livejournal.com/profile)[**aspenlit**](http://aspenlit.livejournal.com/) about Rossi’s plans while Hotch and Prentiss were in Whistler. Plus [](http://aspenlit.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aspenlit.livejournal.com/)**aspenlit** cracked me up talking about Cool Whip.

“I'm about to tell you something I probably shouldn’t.”

“Oh good, is it dirty?”

“I'm being serious, David.” Erin’s grin gave her away.

“What is it?” Dave pulled her closer, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. “Is everything alright?”

“When Agent Hotchner returned from his bereavement he put in a request for his primary team to get two weeks off in the near future. He said the team had been working back to back cases and were suffering from fatigue.”

“I can't say I disagree with him. We’re prepared to do our jobs though; we do what we have to.”

“I felt horrible having to call you away the day of Haley Hotchner’s funeral.” Erin said.

“That’s the job.” Dave said. He was treading lightly. They were in bed but he seemed to be talking with Strauss at the moment.

“I granted his request.”

“Did you?”

“Yes.”

“Should I carve this into stone tablets? On this night, when the half moon was directly in the center of the sky, the Section Chief actually did something the Unit Chief requested and for a time there will be peace in the land of conflicting tribes.”

She laughed. Erin laughed, burying her face in his shoulder until he felt her laughter straight through to his soul. Dave stroked her hair.

“Sometimes I can't decide if you’re a jerk, a bastard, or a sweetheart.” She said.

“I think I'm rather good at all three. But I am an overachiever.” He replied.

“Shall I add braggart to the list?”

“Please do.” Dave kissed her. “So why are you telling me this?”

“I can't say the act was entirely selfless.”

“Aha. What's in it for you?”

“I want you to take me away, David?”

“Where?”

“I don’t care…I just need some time away. I couldn’t exactly take you away and not give everyone else time off could I? I want two weeks away where I don’t have to think about meetings, budgets, battles, or anything else. Surely Aaron Hotchner is not the only one who’s feeling burnt out.”

“Tired and burnt out aren’t the same things.” Dave replied.

“In reference to whom, Agent Hotchner or myself?” Erin asked.

“I'm talking about everyone…not a particular person. Have you ever been to Tuscany?”

“No.” She shook her head.

“So I’ll take you to Tuscany. We’ll travel through the countryside, stay in beautiful little villas, take walks in the sunshine, get drunk off Chianti, and make love under the stars.”

“Are you serious?”

“Well I could spend this time off with my other girlfriend but it might be a bitch to get time at her job on such short notice.”

Erin made a sound of frustration and pinched him. Rossi just laughed, pulling her closer. He couldn’t believe she was going to give the whole team two weeks. Rossi didn’t know the last time he had a real vacation. He would take one month in the summer for speaking engagements and selling his books but ever since Zoë died that didn’t hold the same allure.

He still liked to speak in front of the crowds but he was so afraid of being approached again by someone he wouldn’t or couldn’t give enough attention to. He could always give Erin the attention they both wanted. It would be even better with the Italian backdrop. To know she wanted this time with him made it even more of a pleasant thought. It wasn’t often the whole team would benefit from something their Section Chief wanted.

“When do we leave?” Dave asked.

“There's a case in South Carolina that needs the BAU’s attention. It got pushed up to top priority…they may have a serial on their hands. I want my best team there. It could be a tough case.”

“I think that’s enough talk about work, Erin. I don’t want to think about leaving just yet. Something awesome is getting ready to happen right here I think.”

“What's that?” Her hand stroked down his chest. She leaned to kiss his heartbeat.

“I was gonna say why don’t you tell me but it turns out I'm not in the mood for conversation anymore.”

Smiling, Erin straddled him. She couldn’t wait to get away, just the two of them; Erin and David. There would be no power struggles or war of words. They would talk all day long but never argue. There wouldn’t be animosity or the need to go behind anyone’s back.

There would just be warm sun and getting lost in each other. She knew how much they both needed this. They needed the time and each other. The job was important; the job became your life whether you wanted it to or not. Sometimes you just had to brush it aside and put this first, because this was pretty sweet too.

“You're thinking too much.” Dave rolled them on the mattress.

Erin smiled at him, stroking his cheek. When they kissed she felt heady. God, she never thought anything would make her feel heady again. Being wrong had its benefits.

“Make love to me, David.”

“It’s such a turn on when you say that.” He kissed her collarbone. “My God, you turn me on.”

“Show me.”

He’d been showing her for a few years and it wasn’t getting old. For a while, everything in Dave’s life was getting old. What they had was different. Now Erin wanted him to take her away and all he asked was when and where. His life was changing; he was changing a little, or maybe more than he thought.

It didn’t matter because she liked him just as he was…warts and all. And he definitely liked her. He loved her. Dave couldn’t believe life still had surprises. He’d gotten a very pleasant one tonight.

***

  



End file.
